Through The Door Lies Many Wonders
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: A woman, Anesthesia, just moved into her first home. The neighborhood seems alright, only until she notices people are going missing everyday. She finds a door and discovers there are things in store for her. ((INSPIRED BY THE MOVIE CORALINE. CREDIT TO JESSE.)) BAKURA X OC


**_((AN: Hey guys. New story. SHORT CHAPTER! I was inspired by Coraline. And Of course Bakura was the first thing that came to mind. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a fav and comment if you enjoyed. PILOT FANFIC!)_**

_"Mhn..."_

A woman groaned under the covers of her bed. It was snowing outside and she felt chilled to the bone.

It was a beautiful day. But unfortunately, The young woman came down with a cold the very same day. She just moved to her new home. She had been watching TV the whole day and just felt like doing nothing.

The neighborhood seemed okay. But what she could see from the news was that hundreds of young people were going missing...mainly people who had psychological problems. It was eerie...Luckily...She was alright... She felt weirdly safe being here. She couldn't fathom why. She shivered and curled up tighter into her blanket. She needed to rest some more.

In which she did, resting for hours on end. Her body fighting the illness steadily. She did this several times today. She was glad her life was turning around.

On the ceiling in the corner of her room, sat a giant White Spider, just sitting there in it's web it had made. The spider was similar to a tarantula, only it was much smaller. It seemed to be watching her sleeping form. It never moved from it's spot.

The woman, Anesthesia, kept tossing and turning in her sleep. She was running a fever now, and felt incredibly uncomfortable. She could barely wake herself up for some water. But she managed. However, coming back from the bathroom, she then noticed the white spider on her ceiling and she flinched. "Holy shit you're fucking huge..."

The spider continued to sit there, obviously just minding it's own business. But An had another thing in mind, getting it out of her room.

An went downstairs, grabbing a jar and a lid and coming back upstairs. She grabbed her chair and stood on it, moving slowly towards the spider. "Come on...Get in..." She lightly touched the web, alerting the spider, which scurried away from the jar and up the wall. An shreiked at it's movement, obviously having arachnophobia. The spider didn't know it wasn't allowed to be in her room. It took care of other insects that were pests. So why was it being punished?

An tried her hardest to try to get in in the jar, but the Spider was too smart. It scurried down the wall, and into a crack An never took notice of before, right behind the wallpaper. An screamed in frustration. Now that fucking spider was going to pop up anywhere and scare the shit out of her!

Her eyes lowered, staring at the crack in the wallpaper. Such ugly wallpaper at that...She reached out, and scratched at the wallpaper, finding it gave way easily. She began to tear it off, hoping to catch the spider, only to have her eyes widen. When the wallpaper landed on the floor, there stood a tiny door. It was like something out of Alice In Wonderland. What was this? Maybe just a door to a heater?

She put her hands in the cracks of the door and pulled. But it wouldn't budge. She needed a key...LKuckily there was a drawer downstairs that held hundreds of keys to the house...

She rushed downstairs, opening the drawer. She would need a key that would look old...She found a skeleton key and rushed back upstairs, skidding into her room and shoving the key into the keyhole. "...Moment of truth..." She mumbled.

She turned the key and it unlocked with a click. The door creaked open slowly, revealing a long and cramped tunnel. An stared in disbelief. What the fuck was this? She could see light at the end. And what looked like another door as well...

"What the fuck is this?..." It was like something out of Coraline. Was she dreaming? Was she suffering from the fever?... She had to find out...She began to climb through the tunnel, very nervous of how small a space she was in. She hoped she wouldn't get stuck...

She made it to the other door, and slowly pushed it open and crawled through. Her eyes widened slightly. It was her bedroom but...Brighter...And more...warming...She stood up, looking around the room, before going downstairs. The walls looked strange, like they were made of something else...Candy? It definitely smelled like candy...

An made her way down to the livingroom, her eyes full of wonder, yet confusion. "...Hello?" She called out, and a voice responded. _"Well well...I was wondering when you would join me here..."_

An perked up, seeing a chair in the middle of the living room, it spun around, revealing a white haired man wearing a suit and giving a small smile. An's eyes widened. She knew that face anywhere...White hair...chocolate orbs which almost seemed red...But he couldn't have been real...he was a cartoon!

_Bakura..._


End file.
